


Tea

by midnightumbre



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Ezra Bridger Needs a Hug, Gen, Parental Kanan Jarrus, Post-Canon, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightumbre/pseuds/midnightumbre
Summary: Just a bittersweet one shot involving tea!
Relationships: Depa Billaba & Kanan Jarrus & Mace Windu, Ezra Bridger & Kanan Jarrus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Tea

_Jedi Master Depa Billaba was up late one evening, unable to sleep after having been in the bacta chambers for so long. “Maybe tea will calm me. “ she thought aloud. As she reached the kitchen, she saw her padawan , Caleb Dume, sitting on the couch. “What are you doing up so late?” Her padawan gave a quite the startled jump. “Can't sleep. My mind won't shut up.” the young man said. She reached over their bond, and for the first time since she went under, she knew who was on the other end, to send calm emotions, and even love . “Would you like to join me for tea?” She laughed at how he crinkled his nose.”You'll be amazed by what the right blend can do!” After the tea was brewed, she sat with him, and watched as he genuinely enjoyed the tea, and was content to share the love across their bond._

_Years later, that very same man sighed. He was up late after a rough mission, but again his mind wouldn't quiet down. So, he went to make tea. As he passed the common area of the ship, he saw his own padawan/son on the couch. “Ezra, what are you doing up so late? “ He watched as he jumped. “Zeb locked me out. Said I was too noisy in my sleep “ the young Lothalan explained. The older man thought for a moment. “Would you like to join me for tea? ” He laughed at the face he made. “You just need the right blend. “ A bit later, after tea had been drunk, and they were curled in bed, Kanan thanked his master silently, for now, he understood her._

Ezra woke one morning, the taste of tea still on his tongue, and silently thanked his master, his dad, for teaching him how to make it. To this day, he swears he could feel the familiar bond of his late dad.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! This is my first post here!


End file.
